turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Minor Fictional Characters in Fort Pillow
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in ''Fort Pillow''. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the novel. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Bart Bart was one of a group of Confederate soldiers who took shots at Union troops fleeing Fort Pillow. At one point, he bet his friend Cyrus a dollar that he, Bart, could hit a fleeing Negro in the head. Cyrus took the bet, and was dismayed when Bart made the shot. Cyrus was able to get a small revenge by handing over a Confederate dollar; Bart had anticipated a Federal greenback. Cyrus reminded Bart that they hadn't established what kind of dollar it would be.''Fort Pillow'', pg. 176, HC. Zach Bartlett Zach Bartlett was a Confederate soldier from Missouri. He served in the First Missouri Cavalry (CS) in Nathan Bedford Forrest's cavalry. Bartlett was present at the Battle of Fort Pillow in 1864. At one point, Forrest used him as a courier to carry a message to Confederate forces along the banks of the Mississippi River.Ibid., pgs. 19-21. Big Pete Big Pete '''was a soldier in the Second Tennessee Cavalry (C.S.). He was part of the march on Fort Pillow, but his horse went lame prior to his regiment's arrival. Jack Jenkins initially assigned Big Pete to be one of two horse holders. When Jenkins was informed of Big Pete's absence, Jenkins reassigned the task to Clem.Ibid., pg. 35. Burrhead '''Burrhead was part of the Second Tennessee Cavalry (C.S.) during the American Civil War. He was one of two men Jack Jenkins assigned to hold horses just prior to the beginning of the attack on Fort Pillow.Ibid., pg. 35. Mike Clark Sgt. Mike Clark ''' commanded one of the crews that operated a 12-pounder that defended Fort Pillow from Confederate forces under General Nathan Bedford Forrest.Ibid., pgs. 41-42. He was pleased by how his men handled themselves during the initial attack, and reported his pleasure to the fort's overall commander, Major Lionel F. Booth.Ibid., pg. 44. Clark continued to command the gunIbid., pgs. 59-60. until he received a leg wound.Ibid., pg. 136. Henry Clay '''Henry Clay was a soldier with the Thirteenth Tennessee Cavalry (U.S.). He participated at the Battle of Fort Pillow. He was able to surrender to Confederate soldier Matt Ward, who weighed shooting the pleading "homemade Yankee", but decided allow Clay to surrender. Ward plundered Clay's belongings and sent him back to the lines. Clay introduced himself by saying his name was just like the "big shot from way back when." Ward found Clay's name amusing.Ibid., pgs. 178-180. Clem Clem was a soldier with the Second Tennessee Cavalry (C.S.). Shortly after the regiment arrived at Fort Pillow, Jack Jenkins assigned Clem to hold the horses. When Clem grumbled, Jenkins assured him that someone had to do it.Ibid., pg. 35. Cyrus Cyrus was one of a group of Confederate soldiers who took shots at Union troops fleeing Fort Pillow. At one point, his friend Bart bet him a dollar that he could hit a fleeing Negro in the head. Cyrus took the bet, and was dismayed when Bart made the shot. Cyrus was able to get a small revenge by handing over a Confederate dollar; Bart had anticipated a Federal greenback. Cyrus reminded Bart that they hadn't established what kind of dollar it would be.Ibid. pgs. 175-176. George George was a Negro soldier stationed at Fort Pillow. Early on in Nathan Bedford Forrest's attack on the fort, George was shot in the arm. The bones were shattered, and George correctly realized that the surgeon would have to remove the arm. Lt. Mack Leaming witnessed this, and agreed with George's assessment. It was also one more bit of evidence that suggested that perhaps the Negroes could fight.Ibid., pg. 58. Gunter Gunter was a sergeant in the Thirteenth Tennessee Cavalry (U.S.), stationed at Fort Pillow in April, 1864. He informed Lt. Mack Leaming that Confederate troops were attacking the fort.Ibid., pg. 37. Hank Hank was a Confederate soldier. He was part of Nathan Bedford Forrest's attack on Fort Pillow. While inside the fort, a Negro soldier attempted to surrender to Hank. Hank shot the soldier dead.Ibid. pg. 144. Elmer Haynes Elmore Haynes was one of two Union soldiers dragooned by the Confederates into carrying away dead bodies in the aftermath of the Battle of Fort Pillow. He and Bill Ryder carried their former superior, Mack Leaming into a barracks where other wounded Federals were being kept.Ibid., pgs. 235-236. JoJo JoJo was a soldier with the Thirteenth Tennessee Cavalry (U.S.). He was present at the Battle of Fort Pillow. When it was clear that Confederate troops were breaching the Fort, JoJo fled. Major William Bradford tried to order JoJo back to the fight, but JoJo told Bradford to get stuffed.Ibid. pg. 140. Newsom Pennell Newsom Pennell was a second lieutenant with the Second Missouri Cavalry (C.S.), and participated in the Battle of Fort Pillow. After the battle, he gave specific orders to various soldiers, including Jack Jenkins, to cease killing Negro troops. Jenkins, who didn't like Pennell, grudgingly agreed.Ibid., pgs. 230-232. As night fell, Pennell decided that the perimeter of the fort needed to be guarded more closely to prevent prisoners from escaping. He assigned Jenkins the task.Ibid., pg. 245. Literary Comment (Newsom) Pennell is the common name of the plant Collinsia austromontana. Rafe Rafe was a Confederate soldier who participated in the Battle of Fort Pillow. He and his friend Willie called an injured Sgt. Ben Robinson up a hill to where they were standing, where they stripped him of his pants and stole his money, beating him as they did. They then dragged him to a pile of Union corpses.Ibid., pgs. 185-187. Red "Red" was a Confederate soldier at the Battle of Fort Pillow. He was a Mississippian, with hair the color of a newly minted copper penny and ears that stuck out a good four inches. He was one of a half-dozen men nicknamed "Red" in Nathan Bedford Forrest's command. He informed Forrest that the ammunition supply wagon had arrived, and carried Forrest's order to start handing out ammo to the troops that needed it the most first.Ibid., pg. 82. Roy Roy was a Confederate soldier under the command of Colonel William Duckworth. He was one of two Confederate troopers who caught William Bradford as Bradford fled Fort Pillow. While Roy and his colleague didn't recognized Bradford, they did realize he wasn't on furlough from Braxton Bragg's command as he claimed. Roy took Bradford to Col. Duckworth, who recognized Bradford quickly. Roy offered to kill Bradford, but Duckworth vetoed him, realizing the legal issues that would arise.Ibid., pgs. 276-280. Bill Ryder Bill Ryder was one of two Union soldiers dragooned by the Confederates into carrying away dead bodies in the aftermath of the Battle of Fort Pillow. He and Elmer Haynes carried their former superior, Mack Leaming into a barracks where other wounded Federals were being kept.Ibid., pgs. 235-237. Hank Tibbs Hank Tibbs was a Confederate soldier. He took part in the Battle of Fort Pillow. He alerted General Nathan Bedford Forrest of a Union steam-ship that was making its way up the Mississippi River. Tibbs staked his name on the truth of his assertion.Ibid., pgs. 100-101. Tyler Tyler was one of a group of Confederate soldiers who took shots at Union troops fleeing Fort Pillow. From hiding, Mack Leaming watched Tyler blow a wounded Negro soldier's brains out. His colleague congratulated him.Ibid., pg. 177. Willie Willie was a Confederate soldier who participated in the Battle of Fort Pillow. He and his friend Rafe called an injured Sgt. Ben Robinson up a hill to where they were standing, where they stripped his uniform and stole his money, beating him as they did. They then dragged him to a pile of Union corpses.Ibid., pgs. 184-187. Referencess *Fort Pillow *Fort Pillow